


Human

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past seven or so years, Draco has known Hermione as the strong, intelligent one of the trio. The one who always has a solution and never gives up hope. Indeed, for the past for weeks she's been in captivity, she hasn't been broken. That is, until today, when he finds out his father has entered the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rivertempest for dramione_duet 2012. Thank you so much to my beta, NC, and to the lovely mod for putting on another round of this amazing fest.

In all the years Draco has known Hermione Granger, he has never seen her be anything but strong. She never seemed to be particularly bothered by his remarks as Potter and Weasley were, and the one time he sent her over the edge, she slapped him.

So it was more than a little surprising and rather disturbing when Draco found her curled up in a corner sobbing her heart out. She was shaking, too, and she didn't even seem to notice his presence.

Every other day, Granger had been waiting for him. He came at the same time every day to deliver her one proper meal, and up until now, she'd been stood with her head held high and always had a nasty remark that would get her a slap if he were anyone else. She didn't fear him; she'd made that perfectly clear, and quite honestly, he was okay with that. There would have to be something really fucked up happening if she was scared of him, and the world was already complicated enough as it was.

"Granger?" Draco didn't know why he called out to her, or why he opened her cell as fast as he possibly could to see if she was all right. 

"No!" She screamed as soon as he was inside. "Don't touch me!" She sat up, cradling her knees with her unsteady arms and staring at him through tear-glassed eyes. "Stay away from me!"

He held an arm up in peace as he walked over to the table with her meal. He placed it down carefully and then quietly said, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Draco?" A slow realisation crept over Granger's face, and suddenly the wild fear was replaced with anger. "You look just like your father with that long hair."

"You thought I was my father?" Draco frowned as he tried to work out what was going through her mind right now. "Why? What's he done? I thought Dolohov was... questioning you."

"Yeah?" Granger snorted. "They don't keep you updated then, do they?"

Draco visibly flinched at her words. It was a bone of contention that he was never told anything, even when it concerned his own family. The only thing he was entrusted with was feeding her. The rest of the time he hung out with Blaise and Theo, pretending to be a normal man in his early twenties that lazed about drinking with his mates. It only lasted until the next day, when he woke up and had to see Granger again. Something about her being held in his house haunted him, even if she was staying as strong as a rock.

Well, until now that was. Until his father got involved and turned up the heat. She mustn't have been co-operating; it's the only reason he can think of for the switch. Lucius Malfoy was well known for getting information out of prisoners. How he did it was anyone's guess, but it can't exactly be pleasant, especially considering Granger's reaction to him when she thought he was his father.

"No," Draco admitted after a pregnant pause. "They don't."

Silence ensued once more. He bit his lip and stared at the floor. Usually by now he would have gone, but it just didn't feel right to leave her like this. He'd never seen her so vulnerable. It set him on edge. He heard a rustle and turned at the sound of the noise, only to see Granger jumping to her feet and heading straight for the door. _I didn't lock it!_ In his shock at seeing her in such a state, he'd completely forgotten to lock the door, and it seemed as though she'd been biding her time until he was distracted enough to try and escape.

Draco couldn't let that happen. He ran after her and lunged himself towards her, falling on top of her and tumbling them both to the floor. An agonising scream emanated from her as they landed and he heard a loud crack, but right now, he really didn't care. He had to stop her escaping, and if that meant pinning her down on broken bones, so be it. He lifted an arm from her stomach and grabbed her hair, pulling it up and forcing her to stand. With his other hand, he grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back, turning them round and then shoving her roughly into the wall. While she was temporarily incapacitated, he took out his wand and locked the cell.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Granger?"

"I would have thought it was perfectly obvious, Malfoy. I was trying to escape!" Her voice was all over the place; half screaming, half sobbing, and her face was a mess from all the crying it appeared she'd done. She let out a loud cry of frustration and slid down the wall, her thin white dress riding up her arms and legs. That's when Draco noticed the scars. 

"What are those?" He asked pointedly, even though he knew exactly what they were, who gave them to her and how they got there.

Granger followed his gaze and then spat, "Your father's handiwork." He wasn't wrong in his thoughts, then. "And the crack you heard when you jumped on me? You can thank your father for that, too."

The cell went silent again. Draco didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't exactly say sorry, even though he was. Sorry that his father had done that to her. Sorry that his father was the man that he was. Instead he settled on, "I've never seen you like this before. You've always been the strong one."

Tears welled up in her eyes and one escaped, but she quickly caught it with her right hand. She had no answer, and Draco didn't expect her to. "Maybe—" She began, but then froze. Her body stiffened and her eyes grew wide, and for a moment, Draco wondered what he'd done, until he heard footsteps and the familiar sound of his father's cane. "No," she whispered. "No!"

The cell opened and Draco stepped backwards, towards the door. He didn't want to be seen to be too close to her, especially when he should be long gone by now.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. How are we today?" 

The sound of his father's voice alone made her tremble, and she'd quickly reverted back to the state she'd been in when Draco had first arrived. In a way, he found it rather odd that anyone could fear his father. Of course he knew exactly what Lucius Malfoy got up to and what he was known for, but at the end of the day, he was still his father. He was still the man that had read to him as a small child, taught him his first spell and bought him his first broom. Coming so close to one of his father's victims was a shock to him, for his father had never been anything but loving to him.

To Granger, though, he seemed to be her worst nightmare. She didn't see him as a loving father, she saw him as a terrifying monster that enjoyed inflicting pain. It was too much. Draco didn't like it. He didn't want to see his father how Granger saw him; he didn't want the doting father image to be tainted. He took a step towards the door.

"Draco?" Lucius cocked his head towards his son. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was just leaving, father." As if to prove his point, he took another step, but his father blocked any further movement.

"You're here now. You may as well stay." Lucius took off his cloak and laid it on the back of the chair at the side of the room. "I'm sure Miss Granger won't mind, will you?" They both turned towards Granger; Lucius in amusement, Draco in cold shock. As loving as his father was, Draco had never been able to say no to him. "Your presence may even encourage her to talk."

Draco snorted. "I doubt it. She hates me."

"Even better." Lucius smirked and sat down on the chair, fingering his cane. He took his wand out and conjured another chair from the table in the corner. The meal Draco had brought Granger fell to the floor, ruining it. She'd still eat it, though. She'd have to. There wouldn't be any more. "Sit, Draco. Sit."

Draco sat. He worked on tuning the mask he was used to putting on in front of the other Death Eaters, but with his father there, it was all the harder. He wanted to please him, but he really didn't want to think about what Lucius had planned. He forced his expression to one of stone and sneered at Granger; not that she'd even noticed. She was staring blankly at the floor through tear-filled eyes, clasping her legs so tightly her knuckles had gone white.

"Miss Granger," Lucius began. "Have you thought any more about our little chat yesterday?"

No response. She didn't even blink.

"It seems not." Lucius sighed audibly. "Such a shame. You could be so useful if you allowed yourself to be."

"I will never help you find Harry," Granger whispered. Her voice was so quiet it was a wonder either of them heard her. 

"Oh good," remarked Lucius. "I was afraid you'd lost your fight." He turned to Draco, smiling. "It's never fun when they've broken completely. Getting there, however, is another matter entirely."

Draco smirked, but inside his blood ran cold. He knew the day would come when he'd be entrusted to break a prisoner. He just hoped it wasn't anytime soon, or anyone he knew. "It's about time someone broke that little bitch's spirit." He knew all the words to say like it was a scripted play, but actually meaning them was a whole lot different.

"Indeed. Miss Granger," said Lucius, turning to her, "I feel I should inform you that if you answer my first question honestly, it will save you a world of pain."

_Why is he telling her that?_

"With that in mind, let's continue. Where is Harry Potter?"

Silence. Granger stared at the floor as if Lucius weren't addressing her.

"I see. We're playing that game, are we?" His father didn't seem annoyed by her lack of information. More like he'd expected it and was treating her like a puzzle, one that takes time to complete. Completing this puzzle would, hopefully, give him Potter. "I hear the Weasley boy is doing well. For now."

Granger looked up then, a scowl on her face so dire that if looks could kill, they'd both be dead. "No! You said you—"

"It appears we've both gone back on our deal. I'm prepared to co-operate if you are."

"You said you'd bring proof."

Even though Draco wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, he was starting to get the gist that they may have another prisoner somewhere, and that that prisoner was the ginger bastard that Draco had argued with since their first day at Hogwarts. The one that it was obvious to anyone that Granger was in love with.

"And I have." Lucius delved into his robes and brought out a small plastic bag. He threw it on the floor in front of Granger and she instantly paled. The bag contained several locks of ginger hair, supposedly belonging to the youngest Weasley boy. Granger picked it up and inspected it closely, opening it and touching the hairs. She brought them to her nose and sniffed them, and then the tears she'd been holding back since Lucius had arrived began to spill. "Satisfied?"

Granger nodded her head. "Please, you can't—" 

_Is Granger_ begging _?_

Lucius stood and straightened his robes, then picked his cloak up off the back of the chair and swiftly put it on. "Come, Draco. We have another prisoner we need to attend to."

"Wait! No, please—" Granger jumped up, expending nearly all her energy, and grabbed Lucius' cloak. "I'll do it! I'll tell you."

For a moment, Lucius looked rather amused at her behaviour, then he pulled his cloak out of her hands and sneered at her. "Don't touch me." He took out his wand and threw her against the back wall, then unlocked the cell and ushered Draco through. Once they were both out he locked it shut and, without sparing another glance at the begging and sobbing form of Granger, walked away.

Draco looked back, but he soon wished he hadn't. That image would haunt him for the rest of his days. "We have Weasley?" Draco asked once they were out of earshot. 

"No." Lucius smirked.

"But the hair?"

"Let's just say I used a bit of dark magic, shall we?"

Putting on his trademark smirk and cold mask, Draco congratulated his father on such an effective trick. Inside, though, his heart skipped a beat knowing that Granger had fallen for it. He didn't know why, but he told himself it was just because he was human.

It wasn't because he liked her, because he didn't, and it certainly wasn't because he was in love with her, because he wasn't. 

He was just human, that was all.


End file.
